


Not Really A Boy Scout

by JusticePlague, Trinket



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Flirting, M/M, Rimming, Top Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticePlague/pseuds/JusticePlague, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Trinket
Summary: Clark flustered Bruce. Bruce couldn't ever let Arthur win. Really, they had Barry to thank.Prompt #15 was written by a pair of pinch-hitters for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange in the year 2021.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114
Collections: Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021





	Not Really A Boy Scout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatzMaru65 (tmweis2771)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmweis2771/gifts).



> This was based on the following prompt for the Batsupes Secret Valentines Exchange 2021:
> 
> 15\. Prompt: Top Clark Kent/bottom Bruce Wayne. Lots of flirting, and will love Bruce becoming flustered because of Clark.  
> Rating of Fic Preferred: Am okay with General Audience to Explicit.  
> Up to Four Deal-Breakers: No angst, BDSM, Rape, Torture  
> I especially enjoy: Fluff and happy endings and seeing the two deeply in love with each other.

After another difficult night, Batman walked into the Batcave and sank down into the office chair in front of the Batcomputer. He blinked at the screen when a notification popped up. An email from Superman. Had he just had a run in with Kryptonite  _ again _ ? After that eventful night when it seemed all of the world's super villains were active?

Opening the email, his eyes widened at the words he read and the picture of the boy scout being less than a boy scout.

His face felt hot at the words,  _ 'Damn, B, that was hot. How you took down those crazy villains. I didn't even have to lift a finger. Although I'd love to put my finger somewhere else. _ '

What did he mean!? Was he reading too much into this? He wondered as he shifted on his seat and then proceeded to place his palm over his face. "Fucking boy scout my ass."

There was a new email that he dreaded opening. From Superman yet again.

' _ That can be arranged, B. Any time. Any place. _ '

Bruce's lips pursed even as his face got hot again. This was far from subtle. Maybe Clark  _ was _ under the influence of some sort of Kryptonite. Had the man been flirting with him  _ before _ and he just hadn't realized it? Surely not. No. This had to be something else. Batman...  _ Bruce _ didn't have the best of luck when it came to love. They were either in it for his fortune, or to get a scoop, or they were sociopaths and psychopaths. But Clark... he was none of those things. 

If it was Kryptonite, it would resolve itself in a matter of days.

It wasn't resolved. That entire week Bruce kept getting little notes and a single red rose. Every day. Like clockwork.

And now, during one of the Justice League's meetings, Superman stood closer to him than ever. So close he could feel the heat of the other radiating at his side. If not for the cowl, he was sure he'd have felt his warm breath against his ear, shoulder, and neck.

If not for the cowl, everyone else would have seen just how flustered he was as he tried not to crumple the papers in his gauntlet covered fists.

He cleared his throat and placed the papers on the table. He lifted the remote and turned on the holographic image. “Luthor is planning something, here in the subtropics. Flash is certain that his team is drilling and mining where they shouldn’t be.”

Superman crossed his arms. “It’s nothing good. There’s a volcano in that area.”

Batman nodded. “Correct. There is a possibility that if it continues it could cause a catastrophic eruption leading to rising water temperatures and being the catalyst of world wide so-called natural disasters.”

Wonder Woman asked, “How do we stop him?”

Cyborg spoke up then. “LuthorCorp doesn’t have a permit to be there. We just need to speak to their government. If they don’t leave, we have to go in and take care of it.”

Flash nodded. “Yeah. Well this is being aired worldwide, so it shouldn’t be long before they’re stopped.”   
  


Superman looked around the room before his gaze settled back on Batman. “Do you think we won’t have to get involved more than we have, B?”

“I’m prepared for either event.”

Superman leaned in to whisper, “I hope you’re prepared for our date tonight.”

Behind the cowl, Bruce’s eyes widened and his face grew hot again. What had gotten into Clark? Was the big blue boy scout just practicing his lines on him, or was he actually interested in  _ him? _ And if he  _ was _ interested,  _ when _ had it started?

Bruce’s heart skipped a beat and he had to take a calming breath to keep his heartbeat from getting too out of sync. Yet he couldn’t help but wonder if Clark had noticed the way Bruce watched him, The way he couldn’t keep his eyes off him, even at those boring galas where he had to pretend to be drunk, or pretend he was about to take someone to his bed. 

Superman leaned in again and asked, “Are you okay, B? Your heartbeat was different, for just a moment there.”

Oh,  _ fuck! _ Clark knew his heartbeat. Did he know all of those in the Justice League then? Maybe he was reading too much into it, but he stared into those brilliant blue eyes. He tried to read them and the Kryptonians expression.

He didn’t even notice when the news flashed on the screen. No, instead all sound but that of Clark’s voice and breath turned to but dull background noise.

Superman grinned. “B, Luthor lost. He’s been arrested by foreign government.”

He blinked. “That won’t last long.”

Superman sighed. “I guess not, but at least the drilling stopped and the world is once again saved, thanks to your amazing intellect.” The man in red boots and cape lifted Batman’s right gauntlet concealed hand and brushed his lips against the knuckles. Bruce couldn’t feel it through the Kevlar, but his lips parted as he stared befuddled at Clark’s bent head.

Everyone was silent in the room. Bruce heard Wonder Woman speak.

  
“Perhaps we should give them some time alone,” she gently pushed Flash and the others out of the room with a stern look that brokered no argument.

Clark flashed his perfect teeth in a wide grin. “You haven’t taken out the kryptonite, does this mean you’ll go on that date with me now, B?”

Bruce closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to think. All thoughts had fled and he couldn’t even remember what his schedule looked like for the rest of the day. Except the usual patrol of Gotham’s city streets once the sun had set. Anything else however was forgotten the moment Superman…  _ Clark… _ had started his flirtation.

Upon opening his eyes, he noticed Clark was very close. He could feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. So close it was almost a kiss. Bruce  _ almost _ leaned just that little bit further as he longed to feel those lips against his.

Instead, he stepped back. “Why?”

Clark blinked. “Why, what?”

“Why are you doing this?”

The man’s head shook. His s-curl bounced. Bruce’s eyes were drawn to it. His hand lifted, but before he touched that tempting curl he lowered his hand again.

“Because I want to, Bruce.”

“Why do you want to?” He needed him to give a full reason. To explain in full and not just answer like he had. He needed to hear more, because he couldn’t bring himself to believe that the man he’d thought he could never have was flirting with him and asking him on a date. 

The Kryptonian gave a nervous chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. “Wow. I didn’t think I’d have to explain.” He sighed and placed a hand on either of Bruce’s shoulders. “I  _ like  _ you, B. I  _ more _ than like you.”

“What about Lois?”

“Bruce. Lois and I, we haven’t been together in  _ years. _ She’ll always be a close friend, but I’ve been in love with  _ you.” _

He pulled back from Clark, heart beating hard against his ribs. “How… since when?”

“Since always, Bruce. I just didn’t think you’d ever be interested.”

He frowned. “And what made you think I was interested  _ now?” _

Superman took a few steps back and sat against the table.  _ “Bruce. _ I…  _ did _ I get it wrong?”

“I just want to know what might have given you that impression.” He needed to know first and foremost before he let him know that he’d been correct. Bruce was also in love with him, against all odds. He knew he shouldn’t be. Not when they had  _ the _ mission. And yet, it was always a difficult thing. To deny love. His own parents had been very much in love. And this was a man, surely, that wouldn’t keep him from his mission. Someone whom he’d worked with outside of the Justice League.

“It was the way you started looking at me more. And the way you frowned whenever someone’s hand touched my shoulder. I noticed the way you spoke to Lois last time too. I know you apologized to her for it. Maybe I was wrong and you’ve just had something else on your mind.”

Lifting his hands up he undid the clips keeping the cowl over his facial features. Pulling the cowl back he revealed his face. Clark had seen it before, for they’d been friends for several years now.

“Your deductions were correct, Clark.” His eyes locked with the other man’s. He watched as Clark’s eyes searched his.

Then one red booted foot moved forward after another until Clark stood less than an inch away from Bruce.

Clark’s big strong hands lifted to cup Bruce’s face.

Bruce lifted his own Kevlar covered hands to place over Clark’s hands as Clark’s thumbs stroked Bruce’s neck

  
  
Clark lowered his head, slowly. Too slowly for Bruce who moved his hands to grasp Clark’s hair and pulled his head down so that their mouths collided.

Bruce pulled back, breaking the kiss. “Not here.”

“Where?”

“The Batcave.”

“That can be arranged, B.”

Before he knew what was happening, Superman placed Bruce’s cowl back over his head and proceeded to lift him into his arms, princess style, and took flight.

Bruce’s world shifted, tilting and blurring as he was lifted and moved. The air was cool where it could reach his skin. He didn't quite believe what was happening. He couldn't quite believe what was happening. Besides his usual bad luck with love, he found it difficult to believe Clark wanted him, too. 

But, the proof was here, in how Clark held him close, tucked carefully into the broad chest. The proof was in the first kiss they shared, so tender, yet with a barely restrained passion beneath the surface.

He swayed slightly when Clark finally set him down, infinitely gentle with even that. A large hand on his lower back steadied him, and Bruce found himself staring at the monitors of his computer, instead of looking at Clark.

Bruce set about removing his cowl, again, and his gauntlets, to distract himself temporarily. He also unclipped his cape and let it drop unceremoniously to the ground, pooling around his feet.

Nervous energy radiated off of Clark, so unlike his usual Superman persona while he wore his uniform that it forced Bruce to look at him. Clark's eyes were on him, avidly watching every movement. Bruce felt his face heat and hoped he didn't turn as red as he felt.

"Clark… Am I what you want?" Bruce's voice was soft, and he was nervous, himself. But, he needed it confirmed, he wanted to be certain.

"You've been what I've wanted for ages, B."

Clark gave him a small smile, one that was more devastating than his large grins. All the more so because it was meant solely for Bruce, a private smile that reached his cerulean eyes and made them sparkle.

One of the Kryptonian's large hands rose up to brush a gentle caress over his cheek bone with his knuckles. The tenderness shocked a soft gasp from Bruce’s lips, and, in a flash, Clark’s lips were on his again, their bodies pressed together. It was a chaste kiss, nothing more than a gentle press of lips, but Bruce’s heart tripped. Then, Clark stepped back, slightly smirking. That smirk let Bruce know that Clark was, in fact, listening to his heart beat. 

Bruce reached out, skimming his hands over the washboard abs of the larger man. He both craved contact, and feared taking that step. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Clark, who just smirked again, and leaned into the touch, forcing his hands against the firm muscles.

Clark laid his hand gently on Bruce’s chest, and Bruce wished for nothing more than to have skin to skin contact. He took a small step forward, closing the space between their bodies. Causing Clark’s hand to slip from his chest and to rest over his ribs, and he really wanted nothing more than to feel it on his skin.

Bruce laid his hands gently on Clark's waist, raising his face up for a kiss. He wanted to feel those plush lips again, he wanted to taste the larger man. These feelings were unusual for him. Yes, he had his fair share of dates, flings, and one night stands, but never with another man.

Clark moaned at the first tentative touch of Bruce's tongue to his lips, and they immediately parted, Clark's other hand coming up to cradle his face gently. Bruce was swept away in a tide of passion and desire as Clark took control and plundered his mouth. It had never been quite like this before, even with the women he had loved.

It was Clark that broke away this time, his eyes dark with desire. Bruce flushed as he realized he was thrusting against Clark's crotch, rutting against him like an animal. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one, as Clark was matching his movements and panting slightly.

"Do you want to continue, B?" Clark's voice was soft and breathless. Bruce couldn't make his voice work, not reliably, so he just nodded his consent. "Well, I'd rather us be in a bed."

"B-Back," Bruce swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. "Back of the cave."

The world blurred again as Clark swung him up into his strong arms and moved them, for the second time this evening. This time, however, Clark deposited him gently on the edge of the bed, before sinking to his knees in front of him. Bruce's breath caught in his throat at the sight, and he reached out, intending to caress that perfect face.

When his hand landed on Clark's perfect face, Clark cast a glance up at him through his thick lashes, managing to look both shy and wickedly seductive.

Clark's body blocked Bruce's view of what the other man's hands were doing. But, Bruce could feel his boots loosen, before Clark tossed them aside. His own hands raised up to begin to peel off his suit, but Clark's hands stopped him.

"Let me, B, I want to take my time, savor you," Clark stretched up to press a kiss to Bruce's lips, before his hands found the hidden zipper and lowered it.

Clark slowly rolled the suit down, covering every inch of revealed skin with kisses and nibbles as he did. He nibbled along Bruce's collar bones as he revealed them, before pressing kisses over his pecs. When he revealed a nipple he licked over it, eliciting a gasp from Bruce, before sucking on it just a bit. Bruce squirmed arching into his ministrations, before Clark switched to the other.

Clark pushed Bruce back, laying him down, and moving his mouth over the rest of Bruce's torso. Bruce squirmed, greatly enjoying Clark's savoring of him. No one had done this to him before, and he didn't even think to be self-conscious of his assorted scars, even as Clark covered them in kisses.

His whole body shuddered and undulated when Clark reached his navel and circled it with his tongue, before plunging it in to the indentation and fucking it leisurely. Bruce's hands tangled themselves reflexively in Clark's hair, holding him against his stomach.

"Please, Clark," Bruce moaned softly, not even entirely certain of what he was begging for at this point.

Clark cast a smirk up at him, before peeling his suit down farther, and following it with his mouth, Bruce's hands sliding from his hair and falling on the bed. He spent some time nibbling and sucking on Bruce's hip bones, greatly enjoying the way the other man squirmed, gasped, and whimpered.

Clark peeled more of the suit down, licking along its edge as he did. He wasn't surprised when he came to the waistband of Bruce's underwear and found it to be made of the same special material as his batsuit. He just licked along its edge, dipping his tongue under it every so often.

"Clark, f-fuck, please," Bruce squirmed. "I-I can't."

Clark smirked against his skin, before peeling it farther, revealing that Bruce's underwear was a jock strap.

"God, B," Clark breathed against his skin below the waistband. He then subjected the revealed skin there to the same treatment, his tongue continuing to dance and probe under the waistband and the edges of the pouch. 

Bruce's strong, calloused hands were tangled in the sheets, his knuckles white with how he gripped them. The lean man had given up any pretense, at this point, and was steadily letting loose breathy moans and whimpers, interspersed with begging.

Clark only indulged himself for a moment, knowing he'd be returning here, and went back to his original task of stripping Bruce. He lifted Bruce's ass up, with one gentle hand under his back, and peeled the suit down farther. His mouth left the edges of the jockstrap, and traveled over one strong thigh, then the other.

"You're guh-gonna k-kill me," Bruce gasped out, writhing underneath the inhumanely strong man.

"You won't die from this," Clark told him, lips brushing the tender skin of his thigh, before biting down, gently, drawing a surprised gasp from the other man. Bruce was unconvinced, but submitted to Clark's tender ministrations, knowing the other man was far more tactile than himself.

The suit, and mouth, traveled down farther, over his knees then down his calves. Clark peeled the suit the rest of the way down and dropped it on the floor next to him. He then pressed kisses to both of the knobs, one for each foot, of his inner ankle.

Bruce had never known his medial malleoli were sensitive, but the tender press of lips on them made him moan softly, barely more than an exhalation. He couldn't see Clark, with his own head being thrown back and eyes closed in frustrated pleasure. But, he could feel the smirk against his skin, right before teeth scraped over the bone. His body jolted, eyes thrown wide open, and his moan this time was louder. 

Clark's firm hands held him still as he repeated the move on his other ankle and received the same reaction.

"I'll have to explore that reaction one day soon," Clark promised him, his brand-hot mouth trekking upward on his legs again. It stopped to press sucking kisses to the back of his knees, causing Bruce to squirm again, before venturing ever upward.

Bruce froze when Clark hitched his legs up, exposing his hole to the other man. Clark, of course, noticed immediately and froze.

"Bruce?" His voice was soft, and Bruce looked down at him, only to see Clark's fascinated gaze locked on the most intimate part of him.

"I just… I've never," Bruce stumbled over his words. "Not with men, not with anyone."

"We can stop, we don't have to go farther, I can suck you off." Clark's shocked gaze had shot up to his face, but the other man wouldn't meet Bruce's eyes, and he began to withdraw. Bruce released his grip on the sheet to fist his hand in Clark's hair and used the grip to tilt the other man's head up, forcing eye contact.

"Don't you dare stop now, Kent," Bruce growled. "I'm fine. I  _ want _ to continue. I want to feel you inside of me."

"B," Clark exhaled, letting Bruce's hands guide him back to where he had been.

"Continue, Clark, please. I need it," Bruce pleaded, letting his head drop back to the bed and removing his hand from Clark's hair so it could return to the sheet.

"If you're sure, darling," Clark replied, his breath ghosting over Bruce's puckered opening, causing the lean man to squirm.

Clark started slowly, peppering kisses over Bruce's thighs, and down to the parts of his cheeks that he could reach. Bruce appreciated the concern Clark had for him, and his sweet approach to relaxing Bruce. It wasn't long before Bruce was completely relaxed again, and Clark drew ever closer to the trembling hole that was his goal.

At the first press of his lips to the ridged rim, Bruce gasped, body arching. "Oh, god, it's so good," he let out in a shocked rush.

"It gets better," Clark whispered, lips brushing the sensitive flesh.

Bruce wasn't sure he could handle better, at this point. 

"Oh! Fuck," Bruce almost wailed when Clark's broad tongue swiped over his hole.

"Eventually, yes," Clark chuckled. Then his  tongue started swirling over the ridged flesh, preparing Bruce mentally for the intrusion that was about to occur.

Bruce was lost, he had never been so aware of any part of his body, much less this part. He couldn't form words, and could only moan, his body writhing so much that Clark had to hold his hips still. The removal of Clark's hands from his legs allowed Bruce to spread them farther and wrap them around Clark, urging him closer.

"Please, m-more," Bruce found his words to beg, but lost them, again, shortly thereafter.

Clark's tongue dipped into his hole, gently pressing just the tip in. Bruce jackknifed trying to force his tongue deeper. He felt the vibrations of Clark's chuckle, but couldn't hear over his own pulse pounding in his ears.

Clark obliged him, though, pressing his tongue in deeper. He alternated deep twisting thrusts of his tongue with shallow, gentle licks, driving Bruce's fervor to new heights. Sex had never been like this with any one else, and he was hooked already. If his mind wasn't a thoughtless gaze 

Bruce didn't notice when Clark moved a hand from his hip. And, he only had a fleeting thought of 'Where did he get lube?' Until, he felt a slick finger against his hole, before it entered him alongside the tongue, in a smooth glide.

He let out a keening whine while his body undulated and his head rolled back and forth. Clark thrust his finger shallowly, licking around it greedily. Then, he stopped suddenly, pulling away but leaving his finger in place.

"You've never had your prostate stimulated then, have you?" Bruce envied his steady, even voice with a passion. How did he manage to be so controlled?

"No," Bruce answered, his own voice breathy. "Why?"

Clark’s brilliant blue eyes met his, and they sparkled mischievously when he gave Bruce a wicked grin. “No reason.” 

Then, Clark crooked his finger, and Bruce’s world exploded. HIs eyes slammed shut and, still, his world turned white. His body bowed and tensed before he began to shake. He felt like he was coming apart. And then, he came, quite unexpectedly, with a long, drawn out scream.

The first thing he did when he returned to his senses after what felt like hours, was crack an eye open to look at Clark. “If you stop now, I will never forgive you. Fuck. Please, Clark, I need more.”

Clark laughed, pressing kisses to Bruce’s thighs. “You just came all over and you’re demanding more? You’re absolutely insatiable, aren’t you, darling?”

Bruce glared at him with his one barely open eye, before letting his eye drift closed with a whine when Clark licked along the edge of the jockstrap’s pouch, as he gently withdrew his finger from within Bruce. Clark lifted his hips up just enough to remove the jockstrap completely, rolling it down Bruce’s long muscular legs.

He gently set Bruce back down, and grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor, where he had discarded it earlier after pulling it from a pocket in his cape. He turned slightly red eyes on it, heating it up slightly, before popping it open and pouring more over his hand, spreading it and coating his fingers liberally. Then, he drizzled some straight onto Bruce’s fluttering hole, enjoying the way Bruce’s body jolted in surprise. He closed it again, and dropped it back on the floor, before using his already lube covered hand to spread it around the rim.

Bruce let out a soft, startled keen when Clark sank his finger back into Bruce's hole, slowly. He moved it shallowly and gently at first, before building into a faster, deeper movement. He slipped in a second finger when Bruce began to thrust back eagerly on the first. Bruce’s startled whine almost made Clark pause, but the deep moan immediately after it convinced him to continue.

He began to gently twist and scissor his fingers, slowly stretching Bruce’s hole. Clark also made sure to rub over Bruce’s prostate every so often, which would cause his lover to moan loudly, and arch farther into the movements. When Bruce began to beg for more with his body, Clark added a third finger, eliciting a low moan from the lean man.

He knew soon Bruce would be ready for more, ready for him, and he tugged off his cape with his free hand, letting it drop on top of Bruce’s suit. He also raised himself from the floor enough, to remove his boots. But, this all was lost to Bruce who was caught up in the pleasure of his first anal sex experience.

Clark watched Bruce eagerly thrusting back onto his finger, whimpers and moans falling from those elegant lips, a symphony to Clark. Bruce’s long, thick cock was hard again, and an almost angry red, and bobbing desperately against his torso with every movement.

Clark had the sudden urge to taste it, to taste this beautiful man in front of him completely. He leaned forward, licking a broad stripe up the underside, infinitely satisfied with Bruce's startled, pleasured yelp. One of Bruce's strong hands flew off the bed and tangled in Clark's hair when he sucked the head of the human's cock into his mouth with a content hum. He relaxed his throat, allowing the man below him to slam into it, before grinding down on his fingers, wanting both sources of pleasure.

"Fucking," Bruce cried out, writhing mindlessly and tugging on Clark's inhumanely soft hair. "More, more please. Ready now."

Clark released his cock with an obscene pop, smirking at his desperate whine. "If you're sure, beautiful." Clark knew he was, but he greatly enjoyed seeing Bruce, tightly controlled Bruce, desperate in the throes of passion.

"Yes, yes, I'm ready," Bruce's words came out in a rush on a harsh moan as Clark's fingers brushed his prostate again.

"It'll be easier for your first time if you're on your hands and knees," Clark told him, slowly withdrawing his fingers.

"I want to see you for our first time," Bruce replied with a whine. He somehow managed to make his arms and legs move, and he scooted himself back on the bed, giving Clark enough room to join him.

Clark stood, looming over him, and took in the divine vision of Bruce, eyes dark with desire, skin pink with passion, legs spread wantonly, and his cock hard and heavy against his stomach. Then, he slipped into superspeed, tossing off his suit and letting it drop unceremoniously. He took a precious few moments to spread lube over his own erection, hissing at the cold of it, before he dropped back into human speeds.

Bruce took in his unblemished, perfect creamy skin and admired his sculpted physique, not even caring if it was a gift from the sun or not. His eyes roamed over the body of the living god before him, before coming to a rest between his legs. Clark's cock was at least as thick as his own, possibly even longer, and glistened with the lube. Bruce had a moment of apprehension over how it would fit inside of him.

And, then, Clark was crawling into the bed and settling between his legs, body hovering over his own. Bruce stared up into his eyes, both apprehensive and excited. Clark dipped his head down to capture Bruce's lips in a tender kiss, while he pushed the other man's legs back, spreading him open farther.

"Are you ready?" Clark's voice was a soft exhale against his lips and Bruce nodded, his mouth dry. "It… It's probably going to hurt some, Bruce. I'll stop if it's too much."

"Just fuck me," Bruce growled, nipping Clark's soft lips.

"I'm not going to fuck you, B," Clark shook his head, as Bruce glared at him. "I'm going to make love to you. Because, I do. I love you, and you're beautiful, and you deserve it."

Bruce stared into his eyes, reading the truth and sincerity of Clark's words. Clark leaned back enough to allow him to guide his hard cock to Bruce's hole. He rubbed it over and around the loosened, but still tight, entrance, eliciting soft gasps and pleas from Bruce. When Clark felt that Bruce was relaxed enough, needy enough, he slowly began to push the head of his cock into the tight channel.

Bruce gasped and arched, his eyes squeezing shut, as the thick head pushed its way past the muscle and into him. Clark had warned him it would hurt, but he wasn’t prepared for it to actually do so. It wasn't intolerable, a sharp burning sensation, really, but it shocked him.

Clark noticed the reaction was pain-tinged and immediately stopped. “Does it hurt?” Clark nibbled his lower lip nervously, worried about the man under him.

“Burns, a little. Don’t stop, though, god.” Clark had to hold his hips still, to keep the other man from completely impaling himself too fast.

Clark smiled down at his brave, stubborn partner, admiring his beauty as he allowed himself to sink inside of him slowly. God, Bruce was so tight and felt so amazing that it took all of his willpower to keep himself from just slamming in.

Clark paused when he was fully seated inside of him, and reached a hand up to tilt Bruce's face towards his own. He gently stroked the space between the other's furrowed brows, easing them back into a more relaxed expression.

"God, B, you feel so amazing, so perfect," Clark's voice was deep with desire and roughened with the effort to control himself, and Bruce could never hear it too often. He felt a warm wave of satisfaction wash through him when he realized Clark was completely inside of him and was panting slightly. 

Clark bent down, gently kissing Bruce to distract him. Bruce, however, took control, forcing the kiss into a wild and passionate dance of tongues and teeth, one hand tangled in his dark hair. It wasn’t much longer his hips began to move, seeking pleasure from the turgid flesh buried within him.

He broke the kiss to pant, “Please, please,” against Clark’s ear, making the Kryptonian smile softly.

“Anything for you,” and Clark’s body began to move. Long, deep strokes that had Bruce meeting them quickly, legs wrapping around Clark’s waist, urging him on. The hand tangled in his hair pulled on it, twisting the strands around it, while the other hand clawed at his back, trying and failing to find purchase on the impenetrable skin.

Clark sucked hickeys onto Bruce’s neck and collar bones, and soothed the angry red marks with his tongue. Bruce was arching into him, trying to force him to speed his movements, but Clark was implacable.

And, then he shifted his angle slightly, and Bruce tossed his head back, eyes slamming shut, as he screamed. Clark had raised up to observe his reactions, and a tender grin was spread across his angelic features.

“You’re beautiful, beyond beautiful like this,” Clark groaned softly.

“P-please, oh god, please. Fuck. Clark, harder.” His pleas were interspersed with gasps and moans, his hand tugging Clark’s hair hard enough to pull out a normal person’s.

Clark just smirked, and obliged his love, snapping his hips roughly into Bruce, ensuring he hit the prostate with every powerful thrust. Bruce’s body was unable to meet them and he became passive, taking what he was given with keening moans.

Clark knew Bruce was close, again. Hell, he himself, was close. He reached for Bruce’s weeping cock, dragging his hand through the precum pooled on his stomach as he did. Bruce let out a keening wail when Clark’s hand closed around his hard flesh, and his body undulated, eyes opening in shock, but glazed over and unfocused, seeing nothing.

“God, Bruce, seeing you like this…” Clark let his voice trail off, unsure of how to tell Bruce that he was the most gorgeous man he’d ever met. And, that seeing him like this was a divine experience. People treated him like a god, and he got why, but he had never felt closer to godhood than right now, with Bruce under him, completely undone.

Clark pumped Bruce’s cock in time with his hips, and Bruce tossed his head from side to side in bliss. He didn’t think he could take any more, his whole body felt like it was on fire. His orgasm shot through him, suddenly, and he screamed wordlessly, loud and long. His body tensed and then spasmed uncontrollably as his come shot out of his cock, covering their torsos in his milky white fluid.

Bruce’s hole clenching and then spasming around his cock forced Clark over the edge of his release. And he came with a shout he muffled against Bruce’s collarbone.

A few minutes later, Bruce became aware of reality, again. He was cradling Clark's head against his shoulder with one hand while the other was idly stroking the alien's back. Clark, for his part, was keeping his weight mostly off of Bruce and panting shallowly into the human's soft skin.

"Do you require anything, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice broke over the intercom system, and Bruce suddenly remembered where they were. He felt his face flame in embarrassment. If Alfred had started down into the cave, he'd have heard them.

"Oh, god," Bruce groaned softly into Clark's hair.

Clark raised up slightly, with a chuckle, and reached over to press the intercom button. "No, thank you, we're fine, Alfred."

"Very good, Master Clark, breakfast is served at 8am. I look forward to seeing you both then. Goodnight, sirs," Alfred's voice crackled again, then the intercom went silent. Bruce was utterly mortified.

After a few more moments, Clark shifted, slowly pulling out of Bruce's hole. Bruce gasped and winced, his entrance overly sensitive and tender. Clark rolled off of him and landed on his back where gently tugged Bruce into his arms. Bruce allowed himself to be rolled onto his side and pulled flush against Clark's, though he grimaced at the stickiness.

"This your idea of a date, Kent?" Bruce mock growled, though the satisfied rumble in his voice made it barely even that.

"Honestly? No. I figured I'd have to wear you down over the next few weeks," Clark's grin could be heard in his voice, his words languid. "We now have the most cliche anniversary ever, you know that right?"

"How so?" 

"Are you serious?" Clark chuckled, fondness shading his voice. "Wait, it's you. Of course you are. What's today's date?"

"The fourteenth." His reply was automatic.

"Of?"

"February. Why is this significant?"

"How have you managed to be a playboy without knowing Valentine's Day is the most romantic holiday," Clark sighed.

"As a playboy, I only cared about Singles' Day," Bruce chuckled. "I was just messing with you Clark, I know about Valentine's. Also, tell Barry he won."

"Won what?" Clark asked.

"He'll know."

Clark sighed, running his hand through Bruce's hair. His love was cryptic even in the afterglow. The thought caught in his mind, and replayed, and his heart skipped. He had said it before, a couple of times tonight, but...

"I love you," burst forth from him suddenly, startling Bruce slightly.

The lean man smiled softly, eyes drifting closed in contentment. "I love you, too, Clark. But, do make sure you thank Barry. I was going to make you squirm a bit, but I wasn't letting Arthur win."

That surprised a chuckle from Clark, even as he felt a wave of mortification at the implication that the other league members were betting on their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> We humbly thank you for taking your time to read this and we both hope you all enjoyed it. Most of all we hope that superbataddicted (BatzMaru65) was ecstatic with their gift!


End file.
